


Just Another Excuse

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You were known to have bad luck when combining business and pleasure. When you met Misha, you instantly fell for him but kept your feelings hidden until one day, they just come out.





	Just Another Excuse

Working in the makeup industry was something you always wanted to do. Growing up, you always offered to do people’s makeup for special occasions. People told you that you had a knack for it. You went to school for it and got a degree, immediately getting a job as a stylist. You always had fun doing crazy looks because it was unique and then you realized not only you had a knack for doing makeup, you wanted to do movie makeup where you could give actors a whole new look. 

You did movie makeup for commercials and tv shows but then you moved up to big named movies and got your name out there. You didn’t disregard tv shows especially when your biggest fantasy was to work on the set of Supernatural. You almost died of shock when you got the news that they wanted to hire you because their last makeup artist quit.

You took that offer so fast, everyone was surprised you didn’t give it much thought.

You loved working on the set because everyone was so nice and amazing. You loved Jared and Jensen because they made you smile all the time. Doing their makeup was sometimes hard work since all their characters do is get bloody but it was worth it. The one person that makes this whole job worth it is Misha Collins.

Ever since you started working there, you and Misha got along faster than the others. It was like something clicked between the two of you. Talking with him was easy and he always made you laugh. You loved a man who was a child at heart and that is what Misha was. He was amazing in every sense of the word but he didn’t know your feelings for him.

You’ve mixed relationships with work before and they all crashed and burned. You’ve had relationships with the actors you were working for but it always screwed you up in the end. You didn’t want to ruin what you and Misha had because whether you liked it or not, it was something bigger than friendship. You didn’t want to lose him which is why you never went for it.

You didn’t know how Misha felt about you but everyone else did. It seemed like everyone knew about both of your feelings except for the two of you. It was frustrating to everyone, including Jared and Jensen because they are the ones who have to hear about it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jared asked his co-star who was smearing the makeup you so perfectly did. Misha looked up at his friend but shrugged innocently.

“What do you mean?” Misha asked.

“You’re messing up your makeup. Y/N is going to be pissed.” Jensen said with an eye roll. Misha looked at his hand which had the makeup residue on it.

“Oh, would you look at that? I didn’t even know I did this. Oh well, I have to go see Y/N to fix this.” Misha said and turned around to leave but Jared’s voice stopped him.

“Why don’t you tell her how you feel? We know she feels the same.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t have feelings for her. Wait, she told you she likes me?” Misha asked his friends and they grinned.

“You so have feelings for her. She has you wrapped so tightly around her finger, you’re whipped without being in a relationship.” Jared teased.

“Shut the hell up. I have to go.” Misha grumbled before walking to the makeup trailer where he knew you were going to be. You were in there, putting away the makeup because Jared, Misha, and Jensen had only one more scene to film and that was the end of the day. You liked to clean up early so you didn’t have to stay later. Your bathtub and your bottle of wine were calling your name and you wanted to get out of here.

“Y/N?” You looked up when you heard your name and saw Misha in the mirror in front of you.

“Hey, Misha, what’s up?” You looked back down, not noticing the mess he made.

“I accidentally messed up your work.” You whipped your head around and got a clearer picture of him. His neck was all smeared with the makeup and fake blood you so perfectly put on there.

“Dmitri Tippens Krushnic, what the hell did you do?” You scolded him, calling him out by his real full name.

“Why did I tell you my real name?” He half-joked before walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down.

“Misha, it was perfect. Why did you mess it up?” You groaned and got out your makeup equipment to fix it.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“You know, you’re cutting into my bath time.” You teased, wiping the mess he made so you could start over. Thankfully it didn’t take long the first time.

“Come on, wouldn’t you rather hang out with me?” Misha asked with a grin while you got to work. You stood close to him while you did before looking into his eyes.

“I don’t know. Are you worth my time?” You grinned.

“Ouch, that one hurt.” That made you giggle. Misha smiled and stared at you while you worked in silence for the next few minutes.

“Almost done. Then you can film the scene and get home quickly.” You said as you put on the finishing touches.

“Do you have any plans this weekend?” Misha blurted out. You looked up at him before looking back at your work. You finished it and moved away from him, not knowing how to respond. He wasn’t asking you on a date, right? This could just be as friends.

“Uh, I’m not sure yet. Why? What’s up? You’re done, by the way. Don’t mess it up.” You turned around and began putting away your makeup.

“Thanks. I was thinking maybe you and I can hang out. I know you like crazy activities and I was thinking we can either do bowling, laser tag, something fun, yeah?” You held your breath, knowing he was asking you on a date. You couldn’t go, you would ruin everything if you did but you didn’t want to reject him because you really liked him.

“I’ll have to check my calendar and I’ll get back to you, yeah?” You gave him a smile over your shoulder.

“Of course.” Misha smiled back.

“Yo! Misha! It’s time!” Jared said, popping his head in the makeup trailer.

“Coming.” Misha got up and left with his friend without another word to you. What were you going to do now?

After that, Misha had been messing his makeup up on purpose just to see you and talk to you. You hadn’t given him an answer yet because you didn’t know how to let him down easy. It would be the hardest fucking thing you ever had to do because you didn’t want to hurt him. You really liked him a lot but this was the only way you could protect your relationship with him.

You didn’t know when you will see Misha next but you didn’t think it would be this soon. Here he was, back in the makeup trailer where you were fixing his makeup.

“Have you had time to check your calendar for this weekend?” Misha asked, hope in his voice. You finished your work and sighed, turning around.

“I’m sorry, Misha, I’m going to have to say no.” You couldn’t look at him. Misha’s face dropped but he wanted to know why.

“Oh, why not?”

“Misha, I can’t, okay? I ruin everything and I don’t want to ruin what we already have. I fuck things up and burn them. I like you too much to let that happen.” You put your makeup brushes down and fled the trailer, despite Misha calling your name. You couldn’t leave set but because the set was so huge, you decided to take a walk. You had no idea where that outburst came from. You didn’t mean to say those things because you might have already ruined them.

“Y/N!” You heard him call you but you sped up and tried to get away from him. “Y/N! Please!”

“Go away.” You said but he caught up to you and grabbed your arm to keep you from walking.

“Please just talk to me, okay?” You turned around and stared into his concerned blue eyes.

“I don’t want to ruin what we have, okay? Work and pleasure don’t mix and I learned that one too many times.”

“Okay, but that isn’t your call to make.”

“What?” You glared at him. You weren’t pissed, more confused.

“This is my life and you don’t make decisions for me. Look, I like you okay? Yes, I was asking you on a date because I think you’re amazing. I don’t know what happened to you in the past but it doesn’t have to be the same every time. Maybe those relationships didn’t work because they weren’t you and me.”

“Misha…” You sighed.

“I’m serious. When I first met you, I felt like we were lifelong friends. We clicked instantly. Don’t tell me you didn’t feel that because I know you did.”

“Misha, I like you too but…”

“No buts. Stop trying to think of reasons not to make this work. You only need one that makes this right and the reason is simple. You like me, I like you. There’s nothing else to it.” Misha shrugged.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“Then you won’t. I’m a grown ass man. I can handle it.” You giggled at that.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about your offer this weekend.” You bit your lip at the end.

“Yeah?” He smiled.

“I think rock climbing would be fun, yeah?”

“I can make that happen.” He smiled. You stared into his eyes and he leaned down closer to you. You met him halfway and kissed him softly. His lips were always chapped but they were the softest pair you’ve ever felt. You wrapped your arms around his neck but frowned when you felt something wet. You pulled away with a gasp and looked at your hand.

“Misha Collins!” The makeup you did on his neck was now on your hands and arms.

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault.”

“It’s your fault you’re so damn attractive,” That made him laugh. “Come on, I have to fix this before they know we’re missing.”


End file.
